


Awe

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Study, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still can’t believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awe

Sulu’s hands skated over the console. He still couldn’t believe he’d been assigned to the _Enterprise_ straight out of the Academy. Even in a crisis, he felt like he hadn’t deserved it. He supposed he’d distinguished himself enough stopping Nero–dodging the attacks and wrecked ships at Vulcan, disabling the drill platform (for all the good it did), keeping the _Enterprise_ near Saturn until they had to rescue Kirk, Pike and Spock–but he still felt like an interloper.

The _Enterprise_ was like no other ship he’d piloted, and he’d had plenty of experience. He’d known how to fly hover-vehicles and small aircraft before he’d even entered the Academy, and he’d learned to fly any number of other craft in simulation.

After his initial miscue, it was eerie how quickly she responded to his directives. He barely had to touch to console for her to turn or slow. The ship almost seemed to be responding to his thoughts rather than his actions. Cliché, but nonetheless true. He’d never flown a ship like her, and he doubted he ever would again. She was beautiful–sleek, powerful, infinitely graceful, and patient with his mistakes. He only hoped to prove worthy.


End file.
